A Penny Out of Pocket
by BeeCityz
Summary: Inspired by an episode of Law and Order  ?  where a girl was selling her virginity online. AkuRoku, lemon, fluff, and a National Treasure reference. ;D Save yourself the trouble of flaming if you don't like it and leave me alone.


It is so painfully easy to lose oneself in eBay. You type the website into your address bar and it pops up. You list your item or search for the item that you wish to find. Then, after you bid or list your item, there's that little voice inside your head that says, 'Hey, I bet you can get _this_ for a great deal! Come on, you know you can. Its eBay!'

Then, a grand total of one or two hours later, you have to pee like crazy, your eyes are dry and sore from staring at the screen for so long, you're tired, and everything you look at you think, 'Hey, I wonder what I could get for that on eBay.'

It's a disease.

Axel found himself wishing he had a better laptop. Its not uncommon, especially not for owners of a certain Dell Mini with a 10.5-inch screen (that's diagonally) that crashes every couple of days and is in the habit of not allowing him to download certain documents, pictures, items, etc.

Off to eBay.

Three hours later here he sat still, not having moved from the spot since 6:00, EST (it was now about ten after nine) looking at pictures of half naked girls doing dirty things with half naked guys. They were trying to sell _something_, like toys on lingerie or something like that, but he was too busy looking at the pictures to notice the titles.

That is, until he noticed _that_ title. That title that had set this whole thing in motion. The title that would, eventually, probably lead to the end of his life as he knew it.

The price was $0.01 USD, which pretty much meant that whoever was trying to sell this was giving it away, basically, free. There was one hour left on the bid, and so far there had been 215 bids, jacking the price up to $15,000. He clicked on it. Pure curiosity.

The title was enlarged when the item took up his entire screen, and he couldn't help but stare at it in disbelief for a few minutes: _My virginity_.

Who in the hell, he thought, would want to sell their virginity on eBay? Especially this kid; in the picture, he was glancing unexpectedly at the camera with huge, innocent blue eyes and blonde hair that was sticking out in every direction. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, yet managed to seem completely angelic at the same time. And, oh yeah, he was only wearing a pair of very loose boxers that allowed the viewer to see almost all the way up his thighs.

Scrolling through the bid history, he noticed that there were only two usernames that popped up. Two people battling with each other for this kid. "Pervert and pervert." He muttered to himself, clicking on each of their usernames. One was a 50-year-old creep that lived in Georgia, and the other one was a fifteen year old boy in Chicago (or so he said.)

Axel clicked the back button, taking him back to the bid page, and stared at that picture for a few minutes. Right then, his large studio apartment was seeming awfully lonely, with no one else there. And it had been a little while since…

Okay, comments section. How to word this…

_I'd be more than happy to…assist you, but sorry, I'm not paying $15,500 for one night of sex. I have a penny in my pocket if the original offer is still available. _Sent. There was no way of getting out of it now.

Two replies came almost immediately. One was from Pervert Number One: _Screw off. Can't you see that this little angel is worth far more than a penny? _Okay, creepy.

The second one was from the kid, or so he assumed. It was a lot shorter. Like, a _lot_ shorter. _IM? _

Ah, so he wanted to chat. Good idea. Wouldn't want Pervert Number One (or Number Two, for that matter) seeing what they had to say. "Clever, clever little hooker…" Axel muttered, hitting the 'reply' button and beginning his response.

_My SN is KHpwns and I'm on AIM. Just…don't judge._ Send.

_Ha-ha. I won't judge if you don't. Mine is roxursox15. I'm on AIM too. _

"Sweet…" He murmured, glancing over at his half asleep and half dead Bernese Mountain Dog. "Boxer!" He hissed. "Daddy's gonna get laid!"

[KHpwns] Hey

[roxursox15] Hey

[KHpwns] so…

[roxursox15] Thanks for…you know…not being creepy. Those other guys were creepy.

[KHpwns] no prob. i noticed 2.

[roxursox15] You're not creepy…right?

[KHpwns] if i was, do you think i would say yes?

[roxursox15] Good point.

[KHpwns] thx

[roxursox15] So how old are you?

[KHpwns] 25. U?

[roxursox15] 15. Hence the screen name.

[KHpwns] o

[roxursox15] So what do you do?

[KHpwns] y?

[roxursox15] Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. I'm not looking for a one night stand here. I mean, this /is/ my innocent we're talking about. So if you're not willing to take me out on at least one date…

[KHpwns] nah s'ok

There was a pause. Axel began randomly tapping the keys (nervous habit) wondering if his chat speak was starting to annoy this kid. He spoke so perfectly…typed everything out…

Five minutes later he couldn't take it anymore.

[KHpwns] u there?

[roxursox15] Yeah. You never answered.

[KHpwns] did 2

[roxursox15] Did not.

[KHpwns] said its ok

[roxursox15] Oh. I never got that. But that's good. :)

Axel chuckled. He was starting to like this kid. Even he wasn't the legal age to consent.

[KHpwns] so where u liv?

[roxursox15] NYC. You?

[KHpwns] no way

[roxursox15] Yeah. Why?

[KHpwns] so do i!

[roxursox15] Awesome! What district?

[KHpwns] manhatn. u?

[roxursox15] Upper east side.

[KHpwns] $$$?

[roxursox15] My dad is the editor of the New York Times.

[KHpwns] shit

[roxursox15] Yeah. My parents are out of town this weekend (anniversary) and none of my friends want to hang out, and…

[KHpwns] ya, whats a good kid like u doin cruzin the web 4 pervs?

[roxursox15] I'm lonely.

[KHpwns] o

[roxursox15] So what time do you want to come over? I'll give you the address in a second.

[KHpwns] any time

[roxursox15] How's ten thirty?

Axel glanced at the clock on his computer. 9:35. He could shower, dress himself up pretty nice, brush his teeth, and get there in time if he got a fast taxi.

[KHpwns] kk

[roxursox15] What do you look like? I live in a gated hours kind of out of the way (ewww) so I have to let the guards know that you're not some weirdo rapist or something.

Axel chuckled, both at the ew and at the amount of trust that he was being given by this kid. It was a little unnerving, but whatever.

[KHpwns] tall, red hair, green eyes

[roxursox15] Okay. I'll let them know. See you in an hour!

He gave Axel the address and they said their goodbyes, then each signed off. When he pushed away from the computer and went through his apartment, turning on the lights, Boxer stood up and came over, panting.

"Yeah, you know you're jealous." Axel said, scratching him behind the ears and ditching his shirt and boxers on his way to the shower. "Daddy probably won't be back tonight, so I'll feed you before I go. Congrats Boxer; you get to sleep on the bed."

Boxer wagged his tail and barked in response, and Axel just chuckled, stepping under the hot stream of water and reaching for his shampoo. No matter which way this went, the night was already very, very interesting.

To his surprise, when he pulled up in front of the gates in his black, 1973 Corvette wearing a suit jacket, white shirt with the top to buttons down and a pair of jeans (a nice pair of jeans, in his defense) the guard let him in. He waved politely, and the man, portly and nice-looking, waved back.

The drive way, if that's what it could even be called, was insanely long. Maybe it was designed that way in the hopes of anyone ever trying to break into the place getting lost. Which was entirely possible.

By the time he pulled up in front of the house, which was huge, it was 10:35. Fashionably late.

He killed the engine and checked his pockets one more time; condom, little bit of lubricant, and paused. This wasn't some To Catch a Predator shit, was it? He paused. So far, it was very suspicious…

"Hey!" The kid came walking out the front door and stopped on the porch, crossing his arms. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a purple polo on top of another light blue polo, and a pair of plaid Ralph Lauren Polo shoes. Really, he looked very nice. A lot nicer than in his eBay picture. "What's keeping you?"

Axel, forgetting pretty much all of his cautions, opened the door and stepped out, smoothed down his shirt, walked around the front and up the steps. "Sorry. I was…powdering."

"Sure you were." He closed the distance between them and poked Axel in the center of his chest, narrowing his eyes playfully. "You're late."

The redhead noticed that he spoke with a gentle, barely audible accent. It reminded him of the chick from National Treasure. What had she said it was? "Pennsylvania Dutch." He murmured, raising an eyebrow and looking down at the blonde.

"Yes." He smiled a little wider and stepped back, sticking his hand out. "I'm Roxas, by the way."

"Roxas," Axel extended his hand and grasped Roxas's firmly, and was a little surprised when the boy returned a firm hand shake. "I'm Axel. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Roxas gave him a coy, half smile and turned around, opening the door to the house. "Come on. Could I get you something to drink, maybe? Or something to eat? Or would you like to get right on down to business?"

"Um…" Stepping inside the foyer, his breath caught. This place was _huge_. There was a staircase to their right that led to a second floor, and straight ahead was a kitchen and dining room with one huge glass wall that faced a private lake, complete with a deck, dock, and water slide.

To his left was a hallway, at the end of which looked like a…library? There were quite a few closed doors down that way too, but he didn't really want to look down them. That could be saved for another time.

"Axel?" Roxas had stopped and was watching him expectantly, halfway through the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"A glass of wine would be great, thanks."

"Do you like cabernet?"

"I do."

"Wonderful." Roxas smiled, another sight which caused Axel to catch his breath, and continued on into the kitchen. "I know the house is pretty spectacular, but I'm not expecting you to take it all in right now, so don't worry about seeing everything there is to see."

"Are you implying that I will return at a later date?"

Roxas took a wine glass out of a cupboard and grabbed a green bottle off the counter, filling it half way and handing it to Axel. "Maybe."

"Well then." Axel raised his glass and smiled. "To the future."

"To the future." Roxas muttered. He walked over to the refrigerator (one of those big, expensive Kenmore things) and pulled out a bottle of SoBe Life water, unscrewed the cap, took a sip, and put it back in. "So. You seem a little more…"

"Educated?" Axel sipped his wine and enjoyed the taste of it. Generally, wine was a very rare commodity at his apartment. And it was always cheap; not stuff like this, with deep, rich flavors.

"Yes." Roxas smiled and lifted himself onto the counter, kicked of his shoes and swung his legs. "I despise chat speak."

"Oh?" Axel took another sip and walked over to Roxas, standing opposite of him. There was a sink behind him, and he leaned against it. "You should've said something."

"I didn't want to offend you."

"You wouldn't have."

That began a silence between them, Roxas watching Axel sip his wine and swinging his legs, and Axel watching Roxas watch him and sipping his wine. "So…"

"There are three guest bedrooms." Roxas said, pointing his finger up and indicating the second floor. "As well as my bedroom, and the basement has a very nice circular bed that rotates." He chuckled. "My father's design. And, of course, there's the lake."

"Ooh, the lake." Axel said, bringing his eyebrows together and smiling. "That sounds fun."

Roxas nodded affirmatively. "The lake it is, then."

"Aren't you just a little nervous?"

"I'll be nervous when I'm in the water and we've covered pretty much all of the bases." Roxas answered. "Which we will do, before we go all the way."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, ha-ha." Roxas sneered, and Axel sneered back at him.

They went on with their small talk for about twenty or thirty minutes until Axel drank half the bottle of wine and Roxas led him out to the deck. It was, actually, a very nice deck, complete with furniture and a hearth and everything.

Axel marveled at the fact that he wasn't even a little tipsy. His head was completely clear, and he took in, understood, and remembered everything that Roxas told him. Even when the blonde gave him another coy smile and slipped of his shirt, out of his cargoes, and into the water.

Axel did the same, leaving his clothes forgotten on the shore of the lake, wading in after Roxas and catching him around the waist. Roxas turned toward him eagerly, pressed his hands against Axel's toned and muscled chest, smiling to himself.

"Go out deeper." Roxas said softly, picking his legs up and wrapping them around Axel's waist. "To the middle."

He obeyed wordlessly, walking along the stony bottom of the lake until he feet couldn't touch anymore, then kicking his legs until they were about half a mile away from the house, in the center of the lake.

"Now," Roxas said. He shifted against Axel, moving so that he was seated comfortably on his hips, and took his face in both hands. "Kiss me."

Axel smiled, chuckled, and tilted his head to the side. He wasn't going to make it _that_ easy for this kid.

He leaned forward and brushed their lips together, but pulled back every time Roxas tried to apply pressure to his lips. After a little while it was evident that the blonde was getting irritated, as he pulled away entirely and pouted.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing at all." Axel answered. "Haven't you ever heard of teasing?"

"I have." Roxas replied shortly. "And I hate it."

"Hate is such a strong word." Axel chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Roxas's cheek. "Plus," He mumbled against the other's soft skin. "What if I don't necessarily want to kiss your lips?"

Roxas sighed and placed his hands on the back of Axel's head, then guided him down to his neck. Axel smiled and kissed him softly again, and Roxas caught his breath. "Well, I suppose you could kiss me wherever you like."

"Mmm." Was Axel's only response as he placed kisses up and down Roxas's neck, enjoying the way the younger of the two stiffened in his arms and held him closer. "Is that sensitive for you, Roxy?"

"Oh dear, we're getting into pet names now?" He chuckled breathily.

"Answer the question."

"Yes." Roxas breathed. "There's this one spot…" He guided Axel's head to the center of his neck and Axel kissed him, flicked his tongue out, and kissed him again.

"There?"

"Yeah…"

When the redhead glanced up, Roxas had his eyes closed and was smiling softly. By now the moon had reached its full height in the sky and tonight, Axel noted, was a full moon. The light from it cast a bright, yellowish glow to Roxas's face, paling him. How…serendipitous.

"Roxas…" Axel leaned up and caught Roxas's lips with his own, and they kissed softly for quite a while before pulling away. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. A kiss for the sake of kissing. Nothing more.

Roxas had his eyes closed still when Axel looked at him, his arms around Axel's neck. Slowly he leaned for and brushed their lips together, coaxing Axel to close his eyes again (which he did) and taking his lower lip between his two and kissing and sucking lightly. "Yes?"

"Nothing. I just felt like saying your name."

"Oh." Axel could hear the smile in Roxas's voice, feel it as the blonde leaned forward and rubbed their noses together, each of them opening their eyes. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

Roxas's eyebrows knit together, and he blushed. "You'll…you'll be gentle, right?"

"Of course." Axel's eyebrows came together as well and he kissed Roxas's nose, then his cheek, his lips, buried his face in his neck. "How could I hurt you?"

"You just met me."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're unhurtable."

Roxas giggled. "I don't think that's a word."

"It is now."

Roxas giggled again and began stroking Axel's hair, and the redhead purred against his neck. He shifted a little and kissed Roxas's shoulder, his upper arm, his collar bone…

"Axel," Roxas breathed. "Do it."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Wordlessly he released Roxas's waist and removed Roxas's legs from around his own waist, then placed his hands on the blonde's hips. Slowly, his lips moved down from his collar bone to his nipple, and when he kissed it Roxas moaned softly.

He was done teasing. As much as he wanted to smirk and say, 'You like that?' he kept on going, nipping gently at it, eliciting as many of those same gentle moans from Roxas as he could. They were arousing, and just then Axel wanted them more than anything.

He moved one of his hands up and pinched the other nipple, not wanted it to be neglected, which caused Roxas's back to arch slightly and his hands to grip handfuls of Axel's hair. He wasn't pulling yet, not that he would mind when he started.

He continued this, this licking and sucking and biting and kissing of Roxas's nipple for quite a while, enjoying the salty taste of it in his mouth and the way it grew hard every time he pressed his tongue against it.

He moved down after a while, kissing Roxas's stomach, holding him tightly around the waist. A more accurate description would probably be _making out_ with Roxas's stomach, seeing as he was kissing and licking, pulling Roxas's closer and closer, unable to get enough of the softness of his skin.

When he moved to dip his tongue in Roxas's navel, he felt the water slosh around him and remembered that yes, they were in the lake. And realized that he had forgotten to kick, and Roxas had been supporting him for the last twenty minutes.

He chuckled and began kicking again, still holding Roxas close to him, licking his navel as well as tasting lake water. It was a private lake, so it didn't taste like motor oil or anything like that, but it was still kind of nasty.

"Axel…" Roxas gasped. "More…"

The redhead grinned and fingered the elastic line of Roxas's boxers, which by now were completely soaked through, as were Axel's own, looking up at him. "Here?"

Roxas sucked in a deep breath and nodded slowly. Axel, in response, slipped his boxers off his hips with one hand, feeling them slide down his legs, off his feet, and disappear into the darkness of the lake. It was a deep lake, probably 400 feet at its deepest (which was where they were now).

Taking a breath, he ducked his head under the water, feeling it drench his hair and the naturally occurring spikes (when he was little, doctors called it a genetic anomaly. He just thought it was cool) try to maintain their shape in the wetness.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, not feeling any sting against them in the fresh water. He could see Roxas's almost fully erect organ perfectly, which made him chuckle internally.

Gently he began stroking the shaft, and then took the tip into his mouth. Even from under water he could hear Roxas moaning, which only served to egg him on. He took more of Roxas into his mouth, felt the blonde buck his hips weakly. Or at least, the water slowed him down.

Roxas wasn't ridiculously huge (like Axel) so it wasn't that hard to wrap his arms around Roxas's hips, pull them close together, and deep throat him. Roxas was moaning like mad, and thank God they lived on the very edge of the upper east side, where the neighbors were about twenty miles away on either side.

Axel was going crazy. It felt so good to have Roxas in his mouth, to be sucking on him, pulling him closer and closer…

He hadn't come yet, and Axel wanted him to. So, gently, he reached around and began stroking his entrance with one finger, then pushed it inside and bit down softly on the cock at the same time.

He felt Roxas's back arch, and moments after the hot, salty taste of cum in his mouth, sliding down his throat. Satisfied he pulled his finger out and away, pulled his mouth away from Roxas, came up, and gasped for air. He hadn't realized how much pressure he had been putting on his lungs, or how desperate he had been to breath.

Roxas was flushed, panting, and immediately moved close Axel's chest and snuggled against him once he was up. "Roxy…" Axel panted, smiling, stroking his hair. "Don't get too comfortable. We're not done yet."

"But I'm tired." Roxas mumbled. "Don't you want to cuddle with me?"

"I do, and I will." Axel answered, kissing the top of his head. "Right after I make love to you."

Roxas sighed softly but nodded, and Axel smiled. "Trust me. Its worth it."

"Is it better than jerking off?" Roxas asked softly, looking up at Axel with the most innocent eyes the redhead had ever seen.

"Yes. Its way better than jerking off." Axel chuckled and stroked Roxas hair some more. "Are you ready?"

The younger of the two nodded, and Axel leaned back, letting Roxas crawl on top of him a little and bury his face against his chest. Then, he remember something.

"Oh _shit_."

"What?" Roxas glanced up, worried. "Did I do something?"

"No." Axel leaned his head back in the water and groaned. "I left the lube and the condom in my pants, on the shore, twenty-five hundred feet away."

"Oh." Roxas relaxed again and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"But Roxas-"

"Look, I don't have an STD, and I'm going to assume you don't so tell me if you do, and I have a high threshold for pain. I can take it. Just…do it."

Axel sighed and stroked Roxas's cheek slowly. "Are you sure? I hate to hurt you anymore than necessary."

"I'm sure. I promise, its okay." Roxas kissed Axel's chest, and the redhead could feel him spreading his legs. "Go."

Axel sighed and reached around to Roxas's ass, massaged his opening a little, and then pushed a finger inside. Roxas moaned softly and fisted his hands against Axel's chest. Axel, taking this as encouragement, began rubbing the edges of the entrance, working him slowly before inserting another finger.

This time Roxas stiffened instead of moaned, and when Axel began scissoring the two digits he tensed a little more. Axel felt terrible, but Roxas didn't tell him to stop, so he pushed a third finger inside and began spreading them apart.

Roxas caught his breath and pressed himself close to Axel, holding on to him for dear life.

"Does it hurt too much?" Axel asked, ceasing movement.

Roxas just shook his head. "No." He breathed. "Keep going."

The redhead sighed and, slowly, pushed his fingers apart more. Roxas didn't move, didn't speak, nothing. Finally, after a few more agonizing minutes (at least for Axel) he was satisfied with his preparation and pulled his fingers away, stroking Roxas's thighs as soothingly as he could.

"Okay, Roxy. Are you ready?"

Roxas didn't say anything for a moment, then nodded. Axel wanted to take his hesitation as a sign. To make more of it than it was. However, if Roxas said he was ready, then what was he going to do? Say, 'No you're not.' and walk away?

Slowly, Axel pushed Roxas's legs apart and adjusted himself as best he could for the most painless entry he could manage. Roxas was remarkably relaxed, and it just then occurred to Axel that he'd probably read about this; articles online, or in a health book…anything he could get his hands on.

"This is going to hurt." Axel breathed. Without another word he pushed himself inside Roxas, and the blonde cried out, groping for something to grab onto, his nails cutting into Axel's skin.

"Relax, Roxy, try to relax…" Was all he could say, not moving at all, trying to let Roxas get used to the feeling of being filled. It took quite a while; probably ten minutes at best, before Roxas was as relaxed as he was going to get, breathing heavily, long scratch marks decorating Axel's chest.

"I'm going to move now, okay?" Axel kissed the top of Roxas's head and pulled out a little, then thrust back in. Roxas didn't move, didn't moan, nothing. Just laid there. The older of the two began to get a little worried, leaned down, and kissed Roxas again. "It'll feel good soon. I promise."

"I know." Roxas whispered softly. "Keep going."

Axel leaned back and pulled out a little more, then thrust in a little harder. Still nothing. He sighed and shifted Roxas, who was half laying on top of him and half treading water, into a different position, pulled out, thrust in.

Finally, a reaction. Roxas's back arched and made a soft whimpering noise, then let out a long breath that Axel hadn't realized he had been holding. He thrust again, the same spot, but harder. And he got an even better reaction.

He continued experimenting like this, trying to find out what Roxas did like and what he didn't like. Thrust here, no reaction. But thrust _there_ and Roxas would toss his head back and howl, like a wolf to the moon. Thrust there again, and he got moan after moan after moan.

Finally, he was clamoring so hard to release that he was pounding into Roxas. Roxas was screaming his ecstasy, back arching, nails digging into Axel's skin.

Axel was loving him mercilessly, spreading his legs further and further, thrusting deeper and deeper. Never had he been inside someone as tight as Roxas. Then again, he had never taken a virgin before.

The way that Roxas's body closed in on Axel's organ, the way that the heat inside Roxas had consumed him…it was almost too much. Too much for him to handle, but not enough for an easy release.

It came just in time. Roxas was arching, screaming Axel's name, begging him to give it to him harder, faster, _deeper_…

Axel felt his hot seed slice through the cool water against his chest, and as he came, his orgasm making him moan and scream and cry out unintelligibly, his body completely closed up. His muscles pushed against Axel, trying to force out the intrusion. Now _this_, this was too much.

He tossed his head back and moaned as he came, spilling himself inside of Roxas, pulling out of him mere moments after. He couldn't stand that heat. And the cool water, moving a little more violently around them than it had before, was beyond relaxing. He wished he could fall asleep here, with Roxas in his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um…my ass hurts a little, but other than that, I'm good." Roxas smiled and reached across the large, Tempurpedic bed to tug on Axel's arm. "Come here."

Axel complied and scooted over to Roxas, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "What?"

"I want to cuddle." Roxas smiled and snuggled closed to Axel's chest, enjoying the nice feeling of the other's body heat warming him, along with the soft down comforter that was draped over both of them. "You said we could cuddle once we were done."

"That I did." Axel kissed Roxas's forehead. "And here we are. In your bed. Cuddling."

"Yes." Roxas smiled and closed his eyes, sighing softly, letting the exhaustion claim him. "And my parents aren't getting back until Sunday, so…"

"I'll meet them Sunday night."

Roxas snorted and kissed Axel's shoulder. "Maybe that should wait."

"For what?"

"Just…wait. I don't want my dad to kill you. He's overprotective, because since I came out to them he's been treating me like his daughter." Roxas sighed and burrowed deeper into his pillow.

"Oh. Okay. Well, good night."

"Good night."

"I'll give you your penny tomorrow."

"Nah," Roxas sighed and shook his head, opened his eyes, and smiled up at Axel. "First time's on the house."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, guys. is really starting to irritate me. Wanna know why? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. First of all, they haven't been inserting ANY of my line breakers. (You know, the -) I don't know how long they haven't been in there without me knowing, but its annoying.

Secondly, when Axel and Roxas were chatting, I originally had by their screen names. But wouldn't insert THOSE either, so I replaced them with []. Its really, really, annoying.

But, in later news, I think I'm just going to be posting oneshots for the rest of the summer and probably for quite a few months. I've been getting really, really busy with school and crap, so...yeah. That's that. And we're getting another puppy. ;D Joy.

In case any of you didn't see, Tastes Like A Russian is on hiatus. I'll continue it when I know how to develop the beginning a little more, which, believe it or not, I've been working on. Really.

Because I never got to a second chapter, and Rantzilla was the only one who asked a question of the day, I feel obligated to ask you guys. Boxers or briefs? For boys, of course. If any of you have a question you'd like me to ask, just lemme know! Submit your answers in your reviews (because I know you'll _all_ review. :D) and I'll post the answers with my next story.

~Sara


End file.
